Glee : Revenge!
by Nogarumu
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrahms betrayed Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray and did some horrible things to them... its up to these two strong woman to get revenge!


**Nogarumu notes :** hi guys. this week i have watched 2 films of a guy name quentin tarantio (Pulp fiction, Reservois dogs) and i though these films were Awesome because they had many parts and they were not in chronnogolical order! so i though i could try that style of writing for a fic of glee. So here you go, i present you my new fic! 

* * *

><p>Glee : Revenge!<p>

**Part 1 : Nevermore!**

Rachel Berry was in Quinn Fabray house with Quinn Fabray. they were full of sorows be cause ofa TERRUIBLE thing that happened to them that Night. they looked awful. their hair were all cutted up arbiritaly. Rachel bery was crying loudly and snorting in a kleenex but Quinn Fabray was only looked pissed like heel! she was smoking a cigarette and had a pirate eyepatch because she lost a eye that Nihgt.

"This fucken suck! said Quinn Fabray!

"Ya!" say Rachel Berry with pain and desperation!

Then... a faithful e mail came on!

It was from the traitorious scums and archs ennemys of our fair maidens...BLAINE ANDERSON AND ARTIE ABRAHAMS! The e mail said simplely to them in a robotic voice : "You sluts liked dat? eh? U want to do it again some day?"

Quinn Fabray was full of rage and Rachel Beery full of sadness!

Then...Quinn Fabray had a idea... what if...shes could turn the tables on?

So Quinn Fabray replied to the e mail saying ; "ya guise we liked that very much... lets do it at your place again!"

Rachel Berry Lokked very suprised!

"ARE YOU NUTS!" said Rachel Bery full of suprise and fear!

"Listen rachel... its a TACTIC! you saye it like dat TAC-TIC...! Tac-tic!" explained Quinn Fabrey

"but theyll do those aw full thing to us again!" said Rachal Berry with sadness.

"No! NEVERMORE!" yell quin fabray with dignity and glory! "They wont...WERE gonna fuck em up!

So Quinn Fabray took a katana from the wall... it appertened to here family from generations and generations... and it was now her turn to kick ass with it!

Quinn Fabray also took a chainsaw from the work shop, a shotgun and a .44 Magnum.

"Holy shit! u got lots of cool wepons! said RChael Berry"

"Of course, my great uncle was Che Guevara!" said Quinn Fabray with determiation and figting spirit!

So quoin fabrey gave a shainsaw and the magum to rachel Berry.

"Its time for VENDETTA! MOTHERFUCKERS!" Yelled Quinn Fabrey while loading her shotgun with a cool noise!

"REVENGE!" Yelled Rachel Berry and also made lot of cool noise with her cheinsaw!

So the two strong and full of willpower woman made a strong handshake full of woman pride!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 : Terrible night of terror! (Flashback with Rachel Berry as the narator!)<strong>

My names Rachel Berry and someting bad happens! i was with Quinn Fabray and we wanted to meet hot guys. since we were 2 we though that there were a lot least danger then alone. But now i know that even if were 2 theres still danger. it may be worst; we think were stronger but its still the same... always the same...

So we met 2 guys of our age name Artie Abrams and BLaine Anderson. they were super hot and all that shit. and we had lots of confidence in them... we date a lot and they pay our food and play balls and go to cinema with them...but something was off... me and my friend QUIN fabray soon learned that there were a price for every things!

One day, Artie Abrahams and Blaine Anderson ask us to go to there house. So we accepted cuze they were our boyfriends and we THOUGH they were nice guys! BUT! We're may be wrong?

so me and QUin Fabray, watched TV with them and then...Artyie abrhms took Quin Fabray by the arm to his room... 5 minutes later... i heard yells of anguish and pain!

I try to go to the room to help here! But Blaine Anderson tackle me to the ground! he opens hes pant zipp!

"What are you doing...Blainde anderson?" I ask him with fear and unhapiness.

I was paralised...and he ignored me and took on his migty and fearful looking cock! I yell and try to get away because i was a virgin and NOT ready for sex... but he onlys smash me hard and beat the crap out of me.

"I ask him WHY?" crying, and Blaine Andreson sayhs back "because your a women! your only a fucking slut! you gotta pay back all the food for restaurants! so now suck my dick! cause thats only what your good for!"

i refuse i cry i beg for mercy...but he dont care...he puts his fucken cock in my muth so i had to suck him to breath! i was humilited. he take me by the hair fucking up my hot hair cut and pull me over Rtie Abrahms room. then i saw my friend under abrahms body. he was fucking her up! after he cum in her Arrtie abrams and Blaine Anderson leave the room and lock us up. When they came bak, there were more assholes who looked really horny i think. there were Mike Chang, Fine Hudson, Kurt Hummels and Noah Puckerman more.

Blaine Anderson said : " Here are those SLUTS! DO what u want with them! but i want to cum the first!"

Than... i understood that my life was now a living hill. Blaine Anderson, Fine Hudson and KurtHommels than jumped on me! I was hurt i wanted to yell...

They also r aped Quin Fabray. we got penetrated a lots. the boys were licking uss all every where... they were insulting us...smashing us... th ey forced us to lick our own pussy lips... They burned their cigarettes on us...

than BBlaine Anderdson took a pair of cizors and said with an evil grin and with demonish lust in his eyes ; "guess what i want to be later, madames? a BARBER!"... so he cut all our hair with no style at ALL! it was ruining all my appearance and that was terrible cause im still in high scool...

wile he was cutting us hair we still get penetrated and spit on... it was Noah Puckerman turn to fuck me when Mike chang was raping Quinn Fabray... Mike Chong cummed in Quinn Fabray eye, and there were lot of pus and splooge sticking out of it so her eye was getting very red and she couldnt see with it any more!

After what seemed like a eternity of rapage... me and Quin Fabray were totally exausted. Kourt Hummels was aking us to lick each other like lesbos. so we refused... but they smashed us more and then we had no choice but to obey... Licking Quin Fabray tits was actually more fun than sucking a dick... i though...

So these evils dickheads told us we could leave...they were all laughin and high fiving themselves with friendship. Before leaving... I told Blainde Anderson and Artie Abrahms that i trusted them...and they told me ; "Now that we had wild sex together, we can trust eahc other even more, woman! HAHAHAHA!" they said with a evil laught.

"ull' pay for this you rascals! said Quinn fabrey not amused.

So Blaine Anderson PUNCHED her in the face! and said ; "know youre place! cunt!"

So we left there house...full of pain and sorows while they were laufing and doing manly handshakes.

* * *

><p>Part 3 : Bloodbath<p>

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, the two friends of revenge went to artie hambram house by wearing classy and cool trench coats and by smoking cigarettes. Their, they saw lots of naked mans. All the same guys who raped them the other night were there. so in all, their were, Artie Abrahams Blainde Anderson Mike Change Fine Hudson Kurt Hommels Noah Puckerman and Kurt bummel and they were all naked and very erect at the view of so beautifulll women.

"Oh hey ladies... welcome to the party! Or shuld i say... gangbang? wow Quinn Fabray! this pirate eye patch look Really gud on you! its verry KINKY!" said Blain Andreson with lust in his eyes and by moving his hands walking to wart Quinn Fabrey! He got nearer and nearer and then... Quinn Fabray took out her sword and stroke really hard on Blaine Anderson huge member of lust! His long and mighty cock, hes only weakness was cutted and dropped on the floor!

Blain Anderson was very hurt so he fell on the ground... trying to crawl away from this 2 strong amazons! but then, Quinn Fabray take her shotgun and stick it in the poor rapist ass.

"feel godd? aint it?" ask Quinn Fabray with happiness. she tahn pull the trigger, shooting a shel in Blaine Androon ass. his ass totally exploded and he puke blood and shit from his muth!

"Look liked he had EXPLOSIVE diareha! said Rachel Berry mockingly!"

The naked mans were all very scared... there plan were not working like they though it would!

"Okay younh ladys! you cant just enter pepl house and shoot them in the ass!" said Burt Hummels while walking and shaking toward them... " now...drop you wepon! and there will be no more rape!"

So Rachel Berry ussed her chainsaws and cut Burt Hommel in half by the weist! disembowling him and making him lose his intestines and pretty much every thing be low the weist.

"You wont be able to rape any one any more! say Quinn Farey with glory!

The other silly rappists were all panicking and running around in circles!

Rachel Berry than took Noah Puckerman by the cock and threw him on the ground were the 2 bodies where.

"Eat those intestines! Because its youre last meal!" said Rachel Berry.

"NO! replied Noah pokerman.

Rachel berry then shot a bulet in his leg! and yelled "EAT U MAGOT!"

Noah Puckerman had to obey because it hurted a lot... so he eate his friend's intestines. the taste was not so bad it tasted like fruit rolls-ups with a savor of pork.

"EAT FASTER!" Yelled Rachel Verry. She than forced open his throat and put more and more intestines in it... Noah Puckerman couldnt breath very well and the taste of putrid blood, shit, pus and fruitly prok was starting to make him sick so he started puking in his mouth... the vomit couldnt leave his mouth cause it was full of intestines so he started drowning in his vomit... his eyes rolling up and getting crazy like...

"I guess we can call you Noah PUKEman now!" said Rachael Bery, shooting 2 bullet in him his making sure his dead.

Meanwhile, Quin Fabray was fighting with Micke chang.. he had nunchucks. So she dueled he with her katana. his asian skills was not match for her power! so she stroke him in the mouth killing him!

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray then whent to see Fin Hudson and Kurt Russels. Rachel Berry shot a bullet in Kurt Hommels kneecap forceing him to kneel.

"Suck his cock! Said QWinn Fabray!"

"No! im not a faggot! said kURT hummoel!

"Do it! or else u will DIE!" said Racheal Berry to him aswell as shooting him in the other kneecap!

So kurt hommels suck his long last friend Fine hudson penis! it was such a strong penis and kurt hommels though it tasted good. but no! He wasnt an homoexual! it was WRONG!

Fine Hudson thought was very horny so he was going to cum soon! But just before he cum Quinn Fabraye shot him in the head with her shothun, making hes head explode! Even though he didnt had an head he still cummed savagely in his friends mouth!

"Hahaha! you have a dead mans cum in your mouth! said the two beautiful womeans to kurth!

Shes forced him to swalow the cum. and he though it tast great!

"you can go now...Kurt Hummel...Try to run away! without any knees! HAHAHA" laughed Quinn Fabray!

There was only ONE rapist left... it was... ARTIE ARBAHMS!

"_These 2 medlings womans ruined every thing!_" though Aertie!

Then! Artie remembered something that he forget because of all the chaos and blood and hate and destruction that appeared right in fron of hiss eye! He had...a gun that he always kept beneath his favorite table! it was just rigt to he! so he walk slowly toward it... He was just near it he could reach his arm and get it! but then... Rachel Berry aimed her gun at his head... he looked at her...scared..

So Rachel Berry said with all her badassness ; "I know what you're thinking: 'Did she fire six shots, or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I've kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?"

So Kurt hummels took his chance and tried to take his gun...but BAM! he got shot in the head by Rachel Berry!

So all the bad guys are dead and our progatonists are winners!

"I love you" said Quinn Fabrey to Rachel Berry!

"Oh! I Love you too!" said Rachel Berry to Quinn Fabrey!

"Will you...marry me?" said Quinn Fabrey to Rachel Berry!

"Oh yes! Yes!" said Rachel Berry to Quinn Fabrey!

So our heroes french kiss and mix there saliva together!

_The end!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nogarumu notes :<strong> Well what did you guys think? full of action! rite? Anyqway! It was very long to do but i think it was woth it! so well see ya soon guys!


End file.
